JeremyWorks Multiverse
'Jeremy Looneyverse '''is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with JeremySoft Studios, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS. The game will be a successor to the [[wikipedia:Disney Infinity (series)|''Disney Infinity]] series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity ''and ''Skylanders, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic JeremyWorks Studios characters, as well as ToonWorks Studios and RandomToons characters. Summary After being captured by Giant Girl (from Cartoon World: The Movie 2), Heroes and Villains of JeremyWorks films and TV shows must team up with each other to stop her and her robot toy minions and save the level packs from danger. Gameplay The game is similar to Disney Infinity, but contains some Skylanders mechanics like Gates (where you need to be in from a respective franchise to enter), and an option to collect accessories to customize your characters. You can also use non-respective characters in the JeremyWorks-media level packs. It also contains Sidekicks, similar to ones from Disney Infinity. Gates Coming soon! Powers Base Coming soon! Rare JAB3 Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare JAB3 Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories Coming soon! Odd Objects You can find these on every stage. These can uncover secrets. Those are in order: * J Tokens (requires an character from Jeremy Universal) * Bones (requires an character from My Own Pet) More coming soon! Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 24, 2017, following Avalanche Software's re-opening and acquisition by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, they have announced a partnership with JeremySoft to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by JeremyWorks Studios and ToonWorks Studios. A successor to the Disney Infinity series, it is due to be announced on a press conference at E3 2017. Characters featured List of characters based on JeremyWorks animated properties confirmed so far for the game. Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Steve * Sidden * Larrira * Chavles * Nickela * Jason * Aron * Kieran * Molly * Eve * Lola (JeremyToons) RandomToons * Stickguy * Dr. Stickson * Jenny the Mouse * Tina the Cat * Jackie * Payten * Jeannie Comedy TV * Tiffany * Daivd * Jenny * Eric Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Rosie * Jane * Tom * George * Bennet * Veronica * Princess Anneca * Takashi * Anthone * Eleesha Object * Leafy * Firey * Flower * Coiny * Nickel * OJ * Baseball * Paintbush * Pen * Pencil * Blocky * Match * Bubble Blob * Koopa Blob The Woodson * Kevin Woodson * Rachel Woodson * Aidan Woodson * Grace Woodson Pets World * Joshua (Sting) * Benjamin * Casey * Lucky * Chico More coming soon! Starter Pack In the console and mobile versions, It came with the video game, the portal, Jeremy figure, Stickguy figure, Joshua figure, the 3 level toys, stickers and a poster. While in the 3DS version and the PSVita version, it comes with same thing, but with a 3DS and PSVita Portal, an exclusive Speed Jeremy figure, Koopa Blob figure, Princess Anneca figure and batteries. Hub Level The hub level for this game is The Mobile Ship. It has 6 rooms. Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Sandbox * Jeremy Looneyverse/Sandbox Rating This game got a E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes. Quotes Jeremy Looneyverse/Quotes Expansions/Sequels * Jeremy Looneyverse 2.0: Warner Bros. Edition (rest of the Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network characters appear.) (2019) * Jeremy Looneyverse 3.0: Nickelodeon Edition (rest of Nickelodeon characters appear) (2020) * Jeremy Looneyverse 4.0: Universal Edition (2021) It has been confirmed that the expansion/sequel will introduce Playsets and vehicles. It was also announced that 25% of the game will have a driving part. Trivia * Jeremy Looneyverse will have a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Lego Dimensions. * The game was also planned to be ported on the Wii U, but it was cancelled due to the discontinuation of the console and in favor of the Nintendo Switch. * ''Blob ''and ''Object ''are the only movies that appear in the game to not have a level pack. * Its gameplay is similar to the Disney Infinity trilogy. ** In addition, the characters has the Disney Infinity-like designs. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters (ex. Jenny) had dialogue through archive recording just like in LEGO Dimensions. Category:Video Game